An expression may be defined as a symbol or combination of symbols that represents a quantity or a relationship between quantities. Thus, an expression can be used to generate a numerical value. However, an expression need not be a mathematical expression. For instance, an expression may be a symbol or combination of symbols that represents any value or relationship between values. In other words, the values need not be numerical.
Typically, a user completing an expression via a software application must enter each symbol, quantity, or value. As a result, the user must be aware of the symbols, quantities, or values that can be included in the expression. Depending upon the context in which the expression is used, the user may be required to have access to or remember a large number of symbols, quantities, or values that are permitted within the context in which the expression is used. This is even more problematic when the user has never used the application, or rarely uses the application.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to implement a more user-friendly manner of generating an expression.